My High School Days
by Kate-chan418
Summary: What's a high school without nerdy-ness, bullying, crushes, idiocy, popularity, hotness, friendships, dramas, drugs and groups! Join Lucy, the new student, on her misadventures with her very first year on Fiore High. As she literally bump with two idiots, and you guessed correctly! They are none other than Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster.
1. Of Mornings and Vanilla Pancakes

**~My High School Days~**

"Lucy, dear. Wake up now, or you'll be late." Someone's voice came, quite gentle and calm. Shaking me in a softly, making my eyes open up.

"5 more minuuuuutes~" I said while groaning, facing my right side and pulling my blanket on my upper part.

"But, Lucy dear, you do know that it's your first day of school right?" And it hit me, I shot up and ran towards my bathroom. I took off my clothes and took a quick bath.

I took a towel on the rack and wrapped it on my body, then I heard a giggle.

I groaned and asked, "Mom, why'd my alarm didn't ring?" She smiled and placed a uniform with a hanger to my bed.

She answered, "Well, dear, you didn't seat it on time. You placed p.m. instead of a.m." And giggled again.

I took the uniform and got dressed, I braided my hair and placed bobby pins on my bangs. And looked around for mom, but she left already. Weird? Maybe she floated? How'd she float? Does she have supernatural powers? Or is she a ghost? Who cares? Do I? Why so many questions?

I shook my head to ridden my thoughts and went downstairs for breakfast.

I went to take a seat and found pancakes with vanilla cream on top of it. Sweet~

* * *

**To be Continued**


	2. Of Ferrari's, Pink Hairs and Naked Guys

_"Sweet!"_

**~My High School Days~**

* * *

"See you Lucy~" My mother waved goodbye at me and I did the same gesture, smiling at each other. Before I went inside a red car. Probably Ferrari or something, oh well.

I sat at the backseat and scrambled on my bag, looking for something. Aha! There it is, I held black glasses on my hands with a little red ribbon on the upper side corner.

I put it on and started to look on the outside. I spot a really weird things, wanna know? They were pink hair and a naked guy. Holy Shit.

And all of a sudden the car stopped.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Such a small chapter isn't it?

_Damn right, you bastard. F.U!_

Look dudes, I'm sorry~ It wasn't my fault my parents woke up all of a sudden.

_You did this early in the morning?_

No shit Sherlock.

_Sorry~ & I shall forgive you. _

So bye~


	3. Of hallways, models, boobs and bells

**My High School Days**

**Hello! I'm back from my vacation, or something...**

**And I'm sorry, yeah... So, so sorry.**

**Now, let's start!**

**(newly-hired) Disclaimer:**** Kate-chan doesn't own F.T.**

* * *

**My High School Days**

I growled at the ghostly silent hallway, with no one there.

How can I freaking get to the Principal's office, when I'm completely lost and totally alone.

I sighed and looked for a living soul while taking off my glasses and rubbing the bridge of my nose. I looked for 5 minutes already and still no person found, damn... Isn't there a person here who skips classes or wants to go to the restroom?

Until a I bumped with a white-haired lady who has even bigger boobs than mine, **(A/N: Jealous much? Kukuku~) **I fell on my butt and hit my head on one of the corner lockers **(or something)**. My glasses fell beside me.

I groaned and heard the white-haired lady groan too. I rubbed my head in pain, shutting my eyes.

I looked for my glasses and found it, I put them on and reality hit me **(rather hard, ouch)**.

The lady whom I hit was Mirajane Strauss, one of the top models in Fiore. **AND SHE WAS FREAKING IN FRONT OF ME! **

Calm down Lucy, calm down. Breath in, Breath out. Now, now Lucy... Don't you dare shout. I mentally scolded myself.

"Oh my, I'm sorry dear. Were you hurt?" She totally had even more prettier features in real life and her voice was totally sweet, gentle and calm like a mother.

"I-I'm fine, Mirajane-san." I stuttered while beads of sweat were rolling down my cheeks, bullshit.

She stood up and stretched her hand **(meaning she's helping me stand up, duhh)**, took it and stood straight. I patted my imaginary dust on the short skirt of mine **(to the person who made this short skirt: YOU ARE A PERVERTED PEDOPHILE! BULLSHIT!)**.

"Th-Thanks." I blushed a deep, deep scarlet. **(Somewhere in section Fairytail, a red-head sneezed. Ha!) **

She smiled at me and we remained like that until the bell rang, **Shit**.

**KRRIIIING! KRRIIIING!**

**Oh dear Kami-sama~ WHY!? Why did you do this to me?**** Have I ever caused you anger? If I did, then Sorry?**

I groaned silently and mentally hit and kill my conscience. **YOUR NO USE TO ME!**

**~O^O~**

**"Hey, Erza." Natsu (the pink haired idiot) said.**

**"What?" Erza (the red head monster) asked seriously, packing her things.**

**"Why'd you sneeze?" He asked, snickering... causing Erza to give an awful (quite scary, indeed) aura.**

**"I don't know, WHY..." She asked (rather... said) with the aura continuously growing and becoming more murderous. **

**"D-Did Jellal talk about you?" His voice... really not sure if he should ask or not. (Because they were squeaking, No... He really did squeak unmanly.)**

**"E-Eh!?" Her face became as scarlet as her hair and imaginary gas were going out of her ears, animatedly.**

**She smacked Natsu, uncontrollably... her face deepened it's redness. **

* * *

~**Author's Note~**

**Hello! Did you enjoy the craziness?**

**Cause I did, really.**

**Now, please do REVIEW! Even if they're flames, I still accept them!**

**I'm like a child asking for cookies, giving you my puppy-dog face. Saying, "Pwease~"**

**And I'll give Natsu the flames! Simple! (I'm so stupid)**

**So Bubye!**


End file.
